


We'll Meet Again

by radio_free_hayden



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, M/M, ash visits eiji, banana fish - Freeform, banana fish angst, some fluff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_free_hayden/pseuds/radio_free_hayden
Summary: Takes place after episode 24 following AshYes I've read the manga and Garden of Light so this is like an alternate endingGonna be a lot of angst...If y'all want me to update faster feel free to let me know, otherwise I just write when the motivation hits
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Freedom

It's cold. It's so cold.

Eiji...

It hurts. It hurts so bad.

This is for the best.

I can hear the light chatter of the others in the library.

It's safer this way.

"You there." I can hear a woman's voice talking to me. I don't have the energy to move.

"You shouldn't sleep here."

Please leave me be. This is how things need to be.

"Must be a nice dream."

Yes, a nice dream. Everything is just a dream now.

I can hear someone else call for the librarian and she walks away.

Thank you.

I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

How long have I been sitting here, minutes, maybe hours?

It hurts. It's not so cold anymore.

Eiji, you're free now. Free from me. Free from the danger I bring. Everything will be better this way.

It feels warm.

I'll finally be free. Free from the pain. Free from the fear. Free from everything.

It no longer hurts. Everything is numb.

Free from everything.... Eiji.... I miss you........

It's hot. Everything is hot.

I love you Eiji, I wish I could have told you.....

It's bright. It's so bright.

Where am I?

I'm standing alone. Everything is so bright around me. What is this place?

I start walking. Not sure to where, but somewhere away from here.

There's a noise growing in the distance. Maybe I'm getting closer. What's out there?

"Ash?" Someone said my name? I turn around to see the source of the voice.

"Shorter?"


	2. Clarifications

"Shorter?"

"Ash!" Shorter runs up to me and pulls me into a hug, almost knocking the two of us over, "What are you doing here? When did you get here? Wait... that means you... Ash what happened???" 

"Shorter, where are we?"

"This is the afterlife, we're dead bro."

"Oh" I know I wanted this to happen but now that I'm here, I feel like something is missing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shorter looks at me, face full of concern.

"You know, I'm kinda the reason you're here..." I shot my best friend, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"Ash, I asked you to, you saved me from that endless terror, if anything I should be apologizing... I was the one who got manipulated by Yut-Lung and helped take Eiji, I'm the one who let them get to me, I deserved it."

"What are you saying? You didn't have a choice. I don't blame you for that at all. I knew that you wouldn't have betrayed me. You're the best friend I'd ever had."

"I guess we both messed up then." He laughs and I realize just how much I missed him. 

"I guess so." His laugh is contagious and soon enough we're both laughing with tears in our eyes, enjoying the other's company again.

"So Ash, what happened?"

"I made sure Eiji was safe." 

"Yeah but how did you... die?"

"I was stabbed."

"By who?"

"Lao." As soon as I say the name I can see his expression drop from curiosity and concern to pure anger.

"Why." It's not a question, more of a command at this point.

"After you died, Sing was in charge. After your gang found out I was the one who actually... killed you, they weren't happy. Sing and I worked things out though, but apparently Lao still held a grudge. After I shot him he said he couldn't let me kill Sing. Wait, does that mean he's here too?"

"Not sure, this place is pretty strange. I haven't been here too long myself so I haven't really had time to figure it all out yet. I did fine someone else you'd probably like to meet." He smirks at the last part and I get an uneasy feeling about it. Something about this is sketchy but I trust Shorter, I trust him with my life, well I guess not my life anymore but my afterlife.

"Who?" There aren't a lot of people I'd be looking forward to seeing right about now.

"Follow me." He heads off and I'm not sure how he's able to tell directions in this place, everything looks the same. 

After walking for a while we approach what looks like a small town, there are people walking around ranging in ages from young to old. As I look at him, Shorter does look younger than the last time I saw him, I'll have to ask about it later.

When we stop walking, we're in front of a small house, it doesn't stand out too much from the others which is a good thing, though everything in here looks pretty much the same. Shorter knocks on the door and when it opens, I see him. 

"Ash?" The man looks at me in shock.

"Griffin?"


End file.
